The witch's game
by StarrySky78
Summary: As Viola begins to be consumed by the black cat. Viola uses her own power to stop him. As Viola manages to escape, she begins to study magic but also losing bits of her own sanity as well. After a few years, Viola decides to play with her old "friend" Ellen.
1. Chapter 1

(Viola's POV)

I lye breathless as Ellen, who was in my body, continues to step on me. I wanted to scream but only a moan escapes my mouth. Ellen was talking to me but I wasn't paying attention since my body was to focused on how much pain I was in. I heard someone scream my name and I looked up knowing I wasn't going to see anything. I then hear Ellen scream, I wasn't sure why until she turned around and said, "Daddy!"

I then was focused on their words but my head was still in a blur from the pain. All I could do was try to speak. I tried to sa "father", but to my disapointment, it was a long dragged out moan with hints of the word. "Stay back monster!" I heard my father yell and I thought I heard him pump his gun.

I was scared at that moment but I knew I had to try to say something or else he would shoot. I as muttered out the word the best I could, I heard the gun shoot twice. One bullet zipped past me while the other went into my head as a intense pain jolted through me. I let my head fall down and for my senses to fade. I hear some footsteps come closer and hear my voice say something, but I was already fading off. I layed there and thought was, _I wish I had never switched bodies._

(Black cat's POV)

I watched as Ellen as she walked off in her new body and turned my attention to the old one which layed motionless. I walk towards it as I see a faint aura of the one girl who used Ellen's power to trap Ellen here. Not taking my time, I imediatly bit into the girl's cold flesh a sucked in her soul. The soul soothingly went into me, but there was something off.

Stopping, I take a few moments to look at the body. It was the same but the aura was changing. It was fainter but it was changing color. Once a light vibrant blue, now a dark eerie purple. I wasn't really sure what that meant, or did I really care, I stepped back to where I was. Then something inside me began to throb. A alight throbbing became a deep ache spreading through out my body. I fell to the ground as the pain made it impossible to move. I begin to cough and I stare blankly to what I see. My own _blood_ lay out in front of.

Holding in my coughs was impossible as I continue to cough up more and more of my blood. As I lost more of my blood, my body became numb and I began to lose focus on the things around me. My eyes grow more heavy as I drift off. The last thing I saw was a girl with yellow braids, smiling such a menacing smile with a glint of insanity in her eyes. I heard her say almost like a message, "This isn't the end, I still want to play."

(Narrator's POV)

After that moment, the black cat passed on to the spiritual realm. Somehow, Viola managed to use bits of her own power so she wouldn't be devoured by the black cat. But she lost a bit of her insanity at that moment as well. After the black cat went away. Viola returned to the only place she could go, Ellen's old house. Viola then studied magic and ways to become stronger. Of course she made a body of her own, with some improvment to match her new power. As the years passed on, Viola soon began to want to become stronger and more insane on the way.

She started luring demons and taking their souls. Viola soon was no longer a witch but a demon, probably one of the strongest. This though didn't satisfy Viola. At first she hated what Ellen had done to her, soon became a emptiness of lost. Viol decided that she wanted to play with her "friend" Ellen for one day. Then again, that was exactly what Ellen promised her.


	2. Chapter 2

(Ellen's POV)

"Viola!" Yells my "father" from the kitchen. "Breakfast is done."

I stretch out and jump out of my bed covers."Coming!" I yell.

I dress in my usual blue dress and braid my hair into one braid. I look into the mirror, even now it startles me.


End file.
